Paradise Island
by ScarletStrange
Summary: What would happen if Kate Kane would end up on Themyscira instead of Steve Trevor?
1. Chapter 1

My life is a wreck. I was faintly holding the wooden planks which were now keeping me floating on the surface. I had no idea how long I was in the water, frankly everything was a bit blurry since I fell off of the ship. Of course no one bothered to help, no one wanted to be willingly connected to the drunk socialite from Gotham. Katherine Kane, twenty three years old, dishonorably discharged from the army for being gay. I could still hear the voice of my dad reading the letter from the West Point Marines. I ran my hand through my damp hair, unfortunately there was a lot of blood. Annoyed growl escaped past my lips, I must have hit a reef or something like that. Intolerable thirst was making me feel even more dizzy. I tried to look around, I really did but it was pointless. All I could see was water. An insane amount of water. Water that I couldn't drink. Fuck… I closed my eyes and prayed that the end would come quickly.

It didn't take long or maybe it did, I passed out so it was hard to say exactly. Someone was dragging me out of the water, the feeling of the solid ground under me was more than appreciated by my body. Every single muscle felt sore. Strong finger was gently copying my jawline before moving the strands of hair away from my face. I had no chance to take a look at my saviour thanks to the sun shining directly into my eyes. The dark silhouette probably realized my intentions and moved slightly to the right side, providing a cover from the sunlight. I focused my gaze on the face in front of me. As soon as I did that, all the oxygen left my lungs.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered out, my voice hoarse and low.

"Diana." She answered without hesitation, immense grin not leaving her face. Face that had to be sculpted by gods, I swear. There were other questions on my mind but the thirst and the hunger brought me back to reality.

"D-do you...wat-water?" It was getting progressively harder to talk.

"Oh…" The expression on her face changed, the smile was still there, but she looked a little ashamed. Maybe because she didn't think about offering it first? It didn't matter to me at that moment, I was happy to see her jump up and run somewhere behind me. Turning my head proved to be an impossible task so I just waited. Imagine my surprise when instead of opening and closing the car door, I heard neighing and hoofs. No way...That's not a hor- Yes. I didn't even finish my thought before Diana appeared back in my line of sight, huge black horse following her like a puppy.

"Where…"

"Drink first." She stopped me and handed me a small leather bottle. It was filled with delicious cold water, that was revitalizing every organ in my half dead body. However it didn't help with the agonizing pain pulsing in my head. I tried to look around, I was stuck on an island that was for sure avoided by technology for years. Or maybe I was just lucky to meet the prettiest woman who decided to take her horse for a ride? My eyes found Diana again, after assessing her outfit, I could safely say that it was definitely the first option.

"Thank you…" I closed my eyes for a brief moment, deciding if my skull was going to explode or not, "So where am I?"

"Themyscira." She flashed a smile in my direction, kneeling next to my side again.

"Themy-what?"

"Themyscira…" The soft chuckle escaped through her lips and my head started spinning, "You are from the outside world, you must tell me about it."

"Outside world? What are you talking about?" Confusion was slowly overcoming my mind. Not to mention the wound on my head that was bleeding again. I couldn't stop the groan that build up in my throat.

"Are you hurt?" The woman's hand moved quickly around my body, trying to find the source of the pain. Her fingers skated into my hair, forcing me to turn my head; revealing the laceration, "This doesn't look good."

"Doesn't feel good either…" I cracked a small smile and her eyes sparkled immediately.

"I will take you to my mother, she'll get someone to take care of that."

"You'll take me…" I stood up with Diana's help, my legs almost giving up on me, "On that?"

"On my horse, yes." She narrowed her eyes, curious about my reaction.

"I'm not sure if I want to ride that thing."

I gathered all the strength that I had left and refused to move any closer to the four legged creature. Imagine my surprise when the stranger picked me up like I was nothing and carried me over to the horse; my protests long forgotten. I was put up on the horse, barely breathing and afraid to move. Diana quickly jumped behind me, her body pressing against me was not helping me with my breathing issue. Strong arms locked around me, holding the reins and leading the horse inland, away from the ocean.

* * *

Next time I opened my eyes, I was in a warm dark room. Fuck...did I pass out again… There was a bandage on my head and tray with food next to the bed. I tried to reach for it but the sharp pain in my chest threw me back to the sheets.

"Stop, you'll hurt yourself even more." Worried voice sounded somewhere near the door, "Let me help." Diana was by my side in an instant, her hand on my chest softly pushing me down. Without hesitation I accepted a piece of meat that the woman brought to my lips.

"Should I start calling you my saviour now?"

"Hmm...and how should I call you?" She tilted her head, the brown piercing eyes looking entertained at me.

"I...uh...I...Kate." There was something about that gaze that made me stammer. Can I be more gay?

"What are you doing here, Kate?"

"Well...I'd also love to know."

"How did you find this island?" Her voice was stern but her expression was still friendly.

"I don't...wait... is this an interrogation?" I wanted to sit up but her hand was restricting my movements.

"I promised my mother to find out...before…"

"Before?" Sudden wave of panic washed over me.

"Before she would do what she should with an outsider." Diana vaguely explained.

"Uhm...outsider? W-Who exactly is your mother?"

"Hippolyta. She's the queen of the Amazons."

"Right…"

She was watching me cautiously. It was my luck to end on the island of crazy women. I mean, don't get me wrong, island full of women sounds nice, but everyone knows that the Amazons are just legends, that means these women are most likely insane. Diana was still staring at me, her hand didn't move so I know that escaping wasn't an option. I had to play along with this fairytale. I'd kill for a drink now… I probably could ask her if they have alcohol here but I had a history of not making the best choices under the influence.

"So, Kate, how did you get here?" She asked again, patiently waiting for any explanation.

"I...uh this is embarrassing...I was in the army and they-" I started.

"Oh, are you also a warrior?"

"Wha-yeah...yeah, something like that. They...they kicked me out because I...I am gay." I broke the eye contact right away after saying that. I was dead set on not hiding this part of me. Never again.

"Gay?" Her voice was colored by amusement.

"I-I sleep with women instead of men?"

"I know what it means." Diana chuckled and continued, "Why would they not let you fight just because of that?"

"You don't have any men between the...the Amazons right?" I waited for her subtle nod, fucking fairytale, "So it's normal here for women to…"

"To give pleasure to each other? Yes."

"In-in the outside world, it's not considered normal." All of the sudden I started to feel ashamed. She moved her hand upwards, her fingers resting on my cheek, forcing me to look back at her again.

"That still doesn't explain-"

"How I got here? Let me finish...I went home and I-I started drinking and it got out of control. I was on a cruise ship one day, with the rest of the Gotham socialites...and I fell off and yeah...here I am."

"You must have been a pretty clumsy warrior…" Diana said nonchalantly. Her oblivious attitude made me smile; unknowingly.

"That was not the point of the story…" She shrugged and moved the hand away as a gesture of trust.

Then our little conversation got interrupted by other Amazons? marching into the room. I moved back but without Diana's hand holding me down, my whole body followed quicker than I intended. The sharp pain in my chest paralyzed me and I couldn't prevent my head from hitting the wall. Last thing I saw before passing out again was her worried expression.

* * *

"Mother stop!" I heard Diana yelling before the freezing water splashed into my face, definitely making sure that I was awake and very aware of my situation. I opened my eyes, gasping for air. My gaze settled on a woman that was standing in front of me, empty bucket swinging in her hand. Another tall woman was standing next to her, long brown cloak decorating her armor. The small gold crown-like thing on her head was enough for me to understand who she was. Hippolyta… Her daughter, Princess Diana was standing on the other side, horrified expression on her face showing her disagreement. My arms were up, two other women holding me firmly in my place. I opened my mouth to say something but another splash of chilly water stopped me.

"Epione! That's enough! Mother...you can't do this…she didn't harm anyone!" Diana's vain attempts to still be my saviour only ended with more bucket's being emptied directly into my face to ensure that I am conscious.

"Yet, she didn't harm anyone yet. You don't know what an outsider can do." The queen turned around and nodded to one of my captors. Without a word, the Amazon slipped a tiny rope around me. Funny how far crazy people can go, huh?

"Tell us your name." Another one of them ordered. She looked awful lot like the queen, except that she was holding a bow and she had no cloak or crown. I didn't want to talk, however the rope around my arm started to burn. I ignored the pain for a while, trying to not give them the pleasure to hear me whimper but it was impossible to resist.

"Kat-Katherine Kane." I spat out, glaring at the only person in this room who showed some compassion to me. Diana lowered her head, her face contorted in pain. Not too fond of hurting people?...

"How did you find us?" The second round of interrogating wasn't as enjoyable as the first one.

"I...I already said it once…" My eyes didn't move from their so called princess.

"Answer!" Hippolyta didn't look like she would be willing to argue with me; or her daughter.

"Uh...just...fuck off, crazy bi-" Mistake, Kate. I swallowed another painful moan as the rope tightened. I noticed the small yellow glow that was enveloping my arm. No way...that can't be… I always thought it was funny when people were so convinced about something and at some point they realized that they got it all wrong, but let me tell you being on the other side wasn't that funny. Apparently these women were not playing on anything and the only crazy one here was the outsider who tried to resist. Even though I heard a lot about Amazons in my life, I was never able to believe that they were real. Until now, this was without a doubt the lasso of Hestia that my father told me about.

"I fell off the ship...passed out and the ocean carried me to the shore." I was praying that this would be enough as an explanation, obviously that would be way too easy for me.

"What ship?"

"That's none of your bus-" Another string of pain shot through my body. I was always the one to learn the hard way. Fortunately I didn't need more to decide that if I want to survive next few minutes, I should start cooperating.

"What ship?" The queen knelt down in front of me and I could swear that she was aware of my realization.

"C-cruise ship...I...I was drunk…" By the sounds that my answer elicited, I realized that there were other Amazons behind me; and it wasn't just a couple of them.

"My daughter told me that you are a warrior in the outside world…" Hippolyta said with a mocking smirk, "What were you doing on this...cruise ship?"

"I-I was a warrior, I got kicked out…" Even more laughter erupted in the room. Yes, that's me the laughing-stock for Amazons and everyone else…

"Why?" Oh fuck no…

"I…" Everyone was quietly waiting for my answer, Diana took a step forward but before she could defend me I finished my sentence, knowing that I had nothing else to lose, "Because I prefer women more than men...I...I am gay."

And just like that the mocking smirk disappeared from Hippolyta's face. She nodded to the Amazons who were holding me to let me go, taking the rope away. Diana hesitated a little before she took the last two steps to my side and helped me up to my feet. I didn't look at her, I didn't look at anyone.

"We can't just let her go…"

"Antiope, we-"

"Quiet." The queen stopped her daughter, "What do you think we should do with you, Katherine Kane?"

"L-let me go?" My voice didn't sound like me. I could feel Diana's fingers digging deeper into my skin, Not the right answer,

"She will tell everyone about us!" The one with the bucket shouted. Epione, that was her name.

"I won't…"

"Of course you will, you are a human…" Antiope scoffed and moved closer. In a matter of seconds, the Amazon princess stepped between me and her fellow warrior. The gesture that startled even her mother.

"She can stay here, with us…" Diana started, "We don't have to kill her and if she will stay, she won't be able to tell anyone…" That makes sense...except the part of me staying…

"My dear Diana...what would you suggest that the outsider would do here?" I was almost sure that this Antiope had to be sister of the queen, but for obvious reasons I didn't dare to ask. Listening to what my saviour prepared for my defense seemed like a better choice.

"She can train with us, learn about...about things that they don't have in her world…" To be honest being stuck on the paradise island with her didn't sound that bad…

"That is a crazy talk!" Epione jumped into the conversation again.

"Mother…" Diana pleaded one more time.

"I will allow that." Everyone was taken back by her decision, "But she will be your responsibility, Diana. If something happens, you will be the one to deal with her." Deal with her? So the death sentence is still an option…

"I understand, mother."

"Then it's decided. You are allowed to stay with us, Katherine Kane. You are allowed to train and study our culture but make no mistake, we will be watching you." Hippolyta's facial expression was unreadable but from her eyes I could say that she was proud of what her daughter just did.

The other Amazons were leaving the room quickly, not even bothering with giving me another look. When it was just me and Diana, she finally turned around to face me. I gulped audibly and it echoed through the now empty room. Tears were flooding my eyes and I was fighting to hold myself together under her wary gaze. It didn't take long before I gave up and fell to my knees, sobbing. Millions of questions appeared on my mind. Will I ever see my family again? Are they even looking for me? Am I going to survive here? She stood there silently for awhile. I tried to control my emotions but it was impossible. The reality has reached my mind and I was not able to cope with it. I suppose it had to look pathetic, because it took only few more minutes before my saviour also left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Tumblr: dculegacy

* * *

It had been a week since my mother let the outsider stay. I gave her time to deal with my mother's decision. She, Kate, is not leaving Themyscira. It was a better fate than being executed, but after seeing her break down in the temple, I wasn't so sure. Maybe, just maybe I ended her life anyway, even though I was just trying to save her. I could feel how fragile she was. _Makes me wonder if every mortal is like this…_ However now I had one job, I had to protect her. The Amazons were dangerous, especially if they didn't trust her. She had no way of leaving the island anyway, there was a chance that they might be at peace with what the queen did. Although the looks I was getting from my sisters were assuring me in the exactly opposite outcome than I was hoping for.

"Diana!" Hippolyta's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Mother?" I turned around only to see Antiope next to her. After I stood up to her, we didn't talk. She was probably avoiding me and I had no reason to look for her company. _Being a daughter of a queen can sometime come in handy…_

"Where is she?"

"Resting."

"Still?" Antiope scoffed, disgusted by the weakness the human was displaying.

"What would you do in her position?"

"I would fight." She straightened herself, hardly reaching my height.

"Of course you would." I didn't understand why would more than half of the Amazons thought that violence was the best solution. It was necessary sometimes, but in this case? It wasn't needed.

"Antiope...leave us." Mother's voice was harsh and her sister didn't dare to argue.

"Diana, my dear, I gave your human pet a chance, but the truth is...if you won't get her out of her room, it won't be good."

"Pet?" I couldn't believe my ears, so that's how everyone will be looking at her no matter what. The pet of the princess who was clearly bored with living in a paradise.

"Oh…" She gently stroked my hair, "Darling, I know you had a good intentions with saving her, but...the others have a different opinion. She deserves time to deal with everything-"

"I believe that Kate will come around, mother." I tried to ignore the small group that collected few metres away from us; with Antiope in the middle. _They won't stop...they will never accept her...what have I done…_

"Diana? I don't doubt that she will, but you have to help her do it faster. There is no other choice now. You should have thought about the consequences before you asked me to spare her life."

With that Hippolyta left. I was standing alone in the middle of the training field. I couldn't figure out if she was on my side or not. For a minute she seemed to be proud of my actions, right before reminding me that I will be the one killing Kate. _If it will come to that…_ It was a painful imagine. I couldn't see myself hurting the fragile mortal. Call me naivé if you want, I believe that she had no bad intentions toward the Amazons. I promised myself that I will protect her no matter what. _Time to keep that promise, Diana._

* * *

"Kate?" I patiently waited behind the locked door.

"Yeah?" Her voice was small, I figured that she didn't really plan on letting me in.

"We have to talk." I tried to sound serious.

"Then talk…"

"You know I can easily break the door, right?" I heard her scoff, but my words met my expectations. I took a cautious step inside, my heart almost breaking in half after taking in her appearance. She gave up. It looked like all her will to continue living, left her body and all that was left was just a shell of what used to be a warrior from the outside world.

"What do you want?" Kate sat down on her bed, her eyes didn't move from the floor.

"I need you to start the training."

"No." The refusal was instant. Needless to say that I wasn't surprised.

"You don't have a choice."

"I do."

"Oh really?" I chuckled, "What is your other option?"

"You are my other option." _You have to be kidding._

"That is not happening." I refused just as quickly as she did before. Now, even I had a hard time understanding why she would give up so easily. I could hardly imagine the impact of my mother's decision to keep the human from everyone she knew, but asking me to end her life seemed a little exaggerated.

"And I suppose that you won't have a choice if I will stay in this room for couple more days."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Her shoulders dropped and I felt sudden urge to put my arm around her; hold her together.

"Why would you ask me to do that, Kate? It's not that bad here…" _I mean...it's called Paradise for reason…_

"I don't know...maybe because I am stuck here? I can't leave!" She broke into tears, "I'll never see my family? My friends? Everyone I know, everyone I love...all of them are out of reach now…"

"Oh…"

"I can only stay on an island full of women who most likely will never believe me...or I-I can die…"

"Well…" I was at a loss for words, persuading someone that their life is worth was not my strong skill, but then it hit me. _She just needs someone, she doesn't want to be alone; no one does…_ "Well...you have me?" I offered with a friendly smile.

"I-I... " The redhead looked me in the eyes for the first time since I entered her room. I saw the tears and the pain and my body acted without my consent. My arms wrapped around her and pulled her to me. I felt the warmth radiating from the tiny mortal, her face nuzzled closer to my neck; the tears dropping on my skin. I let her fall apart again, just like in the temple. Only this time, this time I didn't leave.

"I won't leave you alone here, Kate…"

"If you will, I'll kick your ass…" She pulled away and smiled at me. The same smile she gave me on the beach, her eyes were filled with the same amount of awe.

"Maybe if you can get through the training, you can actually do that." I joked back, easing the atmosphere in the room.

Loud knocking on the door interrupted the moment, we didn't even have time to answer when someone barged in.

"Epione." I straightened up, my voice however didn't cooperate and the mocking smirk on her face was a sign that she noticed.

"Training is about to start…are you joining us, Princess? Perhaps your pet is finally ready?" Kate shifted, still in my arms which certainly didn't add anything good to the situation. I could feel how uncomfortable she was.

"No. We won't be joining you." My hand drifted upwards as I stood up, now resting on Kate's shoulder, "Tell Antiope that we will both attend a private training with her at the evening."

"As you wish…" The Amazon scoffed and walked out, leaving the door open.

"She really doesn't like me, huh?"

"Don't worry about that." I smiled, caressing the mortal's cheek, "Just get some rest before the training."

"You didn't have to do that, Diana." The name rolled of her tongue so smoothly.

"It will be better this way." I closed the door behind me, resting my back against it.

I knew I shouldn't be so affected by an outsider, but I would never leave anyone who needed help. I could hear someone yelling my name in front of the building. _Antiope…_ She probably wasn't too happy with my message. Although there was nothing I could do now, it was time to face my aunt.

* * *

"Diana!" I saw her furious expression when she marched toward me, "What were you thinking?"

"I-What? She wouldn't survive the normal training." I explained quietly.

"My dear…" Her fingers softly caressed my cheek, just like she used to when I was younger, "Why are you interested so much in this outsider?"

"Because…" I didn't have an answer for that question.

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Listen to me, Diana. This island, is full of Amazons who would give their lives to get this attention from their Princess. I honestly don't understand why you would pick the human, but I will respect your choice. However, if you want her to survive here, this special treatment has to stop."

I knew she was right. Even though Antiope wasn't agreeing with my mother's decision, she wouldn't go against it. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to plan my next step. Throwing Kate into the full Amazon training just didn't seem right to me. Especially when we had no idea about her limits.

"Just today…" It was only viable solution, "Just to see what she can endure."

"Then she will join the normal training?" Antiope asked, her voice hopeful.

"I...there is no other choice." I nodded slowly.

"I might have an idea." _There she is…_ Small smile formed on my lips when I realized that my aunt is back on board with me, "Teach her how to ride a horse properly."

"What? How does that help?" I was genuinely confused, memory of the human refusing to get anywhere near my horse flashed through my mind. Obviously, Kate would need some help with this, but how will that solve the training problem was still a mystery to me.

"Ride to the other side of the island and train her there." Antiope whispered the last part, just to be sure that no one could hear our conversation.

"I c-can't train-"

"Diana." Her voice was more firm this time, "You are one of the most skillful warriors in our army. You can." Before I could answer she turned around, "Go now. Make sure she is ready for the evening." _Damn it._

* * *

I got everything ready in the stables. Now the hardest part was to trick the mortal into coming with me. I stood in front of her door, not making a single sound. I was pretty sure that Kate would rather run than get up on the horse. When I raised my hand toward the wooden door, she opened before I could knock. She tilted her head to the side and gave me a warm smile.

"I knew you were outside…"

"How?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I could hear you…I am like a bat." She stopped for a second, "Do you know what a bat is?"

"Please…" I rolled my eyes and pouted. _So this is a humour from the outside world?_ "I was wondering if...you would go out with me?"

"What?" Puzzled look crossed her face and for a split second I could swear that she was blushing, which was a weird reaction to my question.

"I want to show you the island? That means we have to go out?" _Outsiders…_ I shook my head, "I can take you to the place where I used to go when I was not...not feeling happy…"

"Oh...yeah, sure...w-we can go out…" The redhead quickly regained her composure, "Let's go…"

"Great...I-uh-I prepared the...horses."

"What?! Forget it. No."

"Kate." I had to laugh, the panic in her eyes was absolutely overwhelming.

"I am not getting on one of those creatures...ever again!"

"Kate-"

"No, not even you can get me there. Don't…" She couldn't finish, I launched forward and my arms wrapped securely around her waist. All I needed now, was to duck and pick her up. Human caught up pretty quickly on my intentions and her fingers were digging into my back as I threw her over my shoulder and walked out of the room.

"It will be fun-" I said, urge to laugh becoming slowly unbearable.

"This isn't fucking fair." She growled into my ear as soon as I stepped into the sunlight.

I could feel all the eyes on us. _Princess is taking her pet out…_ It wasn't hard to imagine what they were saying, but I didn't stop. Although Kate continued with her grumpy remarks and when the stables were in out sight, she tried to wiggle out of my grip. Unfortunately for her, I wouldn't give up. Unfortunately for me, I moved my hand to get a better hold on the squirming human and as soon as my fingers digged into the fabric covering the redhead's ass I received a good punch into my back. There are few things that could make me stumble and being on the other side of a blow from this mortal was not one of them, it didn't go unnoticed. I saw the looks that my sisters gave us. Most of them changed from the mocking smirks to angry faces. I briefly remembered what Antiope told me. _Their Princess_. I could feel Kate lifting herself up on my shoulders, but even that didn't help her to get rid of my hand.

"Move your fucking hand, Diana." She groaned into my ear. Her voice was different; low and husky. My guess would be that the placement of my hand wasn't as big of an issue as being in public place.

"Just...calm down." I said, fighting the grin that was currently forming on my face.

Her frustration was more than audible. She grunted and the small fist landed on my back again and again. I tried to pick up the pace before someone would try to step in. Although this was a perfect opportunity to show everyone that the human is not receiving a special treatment. I saw a tall figure running towards us with a sword in her hand. _Damn it…_ I cursed myself internally and with one swift motion I put Kate down on her knees in front of me. My fingers tangled in her hair, forcing her subtly to stay down.

"Let me deal with this…"

"Epione…" I smiled and shook my head, "I can deal with this disobedience by myself. She doesn't deserve a special treatment." My answer obviously wasn't anything that she expected. Her eyes were wide open and the unfamiliar silence was quickly spreading around.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes." I felt my hand moving backwards slowly, Kate was looking up at me, "I am sure I can punish the outsider on my own. Is that clear?" I raised my voice for the last part of my speech. Epione just nodded and walked off, her gaze lingering on the kneeling human. Looking down would be one of the biggest mistakes in that situation, but that is exactly what I did.

"Clear." My captive whispered when my eyes reached hers. Only I wasn't looking into those bright, scared green pools. Instead, Kate's eyes were almost black, my mouth was dry and it took a lot of effort to look away.

 _Great Hera…_ Spending more time with this mortal alone will be torture. I pulled her back up, but I could notice how pliant her body became under my fingertips. Next one stepping into my line of sight was Antiope. She stopped, her face just a few inches away from mine.

"Diana, what are you doing?"

"I-You told me to not give her a special treatment?" My aunt scoffed as she took in Kate's unkempt appearance.

"Not what I had in mind, dear."

"But it's working…" I smirked proudly.

"For now. Be careful." Antiope nodded and walked off, urging all the other amazons to continue with their training routine.

"So…" The redhead whispered when we proceeded toward the stables again, "What's the punishment?"

"It's right in front of you…" I deadpanned as we stepped into the building. What I didn't expect was the mortal turning around to face me with a smug smile on her face.

"Is that so?" _Let's see how funny she'll be after the ride..._

"Do you need some help?" I asked, unknowing of what the human was doing; trying my hardest to focus on tightening the straps on the saddle.

"H-help? I mean…if you w-want to…" Kate started stuttering behind me, forcing me to turn around.

"Well…" I walked to the other horse, "I wouldn't want to lose you on the way."

"Oh. I-wha-oooh." She sounded a bit disappointed and it certainly got my attention. _Noted._

"There you go. Now...do I have to lift you up or will you at least try?" _Just please don't run._

"I might use some help…" It was unexpected to hear her asking for help, but I didn't mention anything. I hoped that Kate didn't take wrong our little power play outside in the training field. I certainly had no intention to treat her like a pet. _My pet._ _My little, fragi-_ "Diana? Are you going to help me or was that just a joke?"

"Of course. I will...I was just…"

"Uh huh." I saw her raise an eyebrow, before I managed to get the mortal up on the animal.

My horse was standing close by, I jumped up and gently ordered him to leave the building. Kate was right behind me, without even doing anything. I decided that it would be safer to let her ride my own horse, I knew that animal would jump through fire for me, so there shouldn't be any accidents on the journey. As soon as we left the line of sight of all the other amazons, I started giving the human some useful advice to not fall down right away. She did pretty well, at least until I encouraged the horses to go faster.

* * *

After few an hour we arrived at the place that I wanted to show her. It wasn't completely on the other side of the island, but it was far enough for anyone to not see what we were doing. Kate practically slid off of the horse and groaned. _Do they not have horses at all in the outside world?_ There was a small smile stuck on my face and no matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't go away.

"Not funny…" She pouted, softly massaging her sore legs.

"It will get better." I assured her, "Now...I want to give you some advice before the training, but I need to know how good at fighting you are."

"Great…" The redhead exhaled, "What do you want me to do?"

"We can start with…" _You kneeling down aga-damn it, focus,_ "Just...try to attack me."

"Alright."

Her first attempt to attack me was weak. I couldn't say if she was holding back or just didn't care about trying hard, but as soon as my fist hit her stomach, the change of attitude was visible. It was also getting progressively impossible for me to keep my focus. Fortunately I didn't have to be afraid about losing the fight. _Amazon defeated by a human…_ I chuckled, unintentionally spurring Kate even more. Another attempt was more successful. I dodged her punch, but she realized it quickly and her fingers tangled in my hair in a vain try to pull me down. However it had a completely different effect for me and for the first time after over half an hour of training, I stumbled. Nonetheless even that didn't help her. I instinctively tilted my head to follow with her movement, but at the same time, I grabbed her shirt and use considerate amount of strength to slam her mortal body down into the ground. _How...she just...that can't be happening. Was I too distracted or is she that strong?_

"Diana?" Kate's voice was small and it immediately pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I-I am so sorry...I just...uh...are you okay?" I tried to get myself back together, but her disheveled appearance was not helping.

"Yeah, all good." She jumped up to her feet and smiled at me, "Ready to continue?"

"I think we should-" Before I could finish, Kate took off her shirt, all her muscles flexing, "We should take a little break…" I turned around, closing my eyes for a second. _Why is she doing this to me. Deep breaths…_

"And I think, that you should never let your guard down." Even though I wasn't looking at her, I knew she was smirking. I didn't have time to react, when the outsider quickly swept my legs, I opened my eyes again and was welcomed by a sight of the redhead on top of me. She straightened up a little, her eyes blatantly checking out the rest of my body. It gave me a moment to do the same thing. There was no doubt that Kate was strong, also there was no doubt about how my body was reacting right now. She leaned down with a victorious grin, "Looks like I won, Princess."

"Are you sure about that?" Her cocky attitude made me laugh, but only briefly.

I reached for her wrists and turned over. Pinning her down on the ground with arms above her head. The redhead tried to fight back and push me off of her, but my other hand settled on her throat, not hard enough to choke her, but definitely enough to make her reconsider the next move. To my surprise, Kate bit on her lower lip and ended up just staring at me; no more fighting. I knew what the human wanted and in a different situation I wouldn't hesitate, but this small voice in my head was forcing me to think about it. _Not a good idea, Diana. No special treatment. If the others would know…_ I gulped several times, my eyes not leaving Kate's. Her breathing became heavier than before. _You are supposed to train her. This won't help her...or you for that matter._ There was something empowering about having the fragile mortal under me and I could try as much as I wanted to get rid of that feeling, but it slowly overcame every single doubt in my mind. Kate opened her mouth to say something, probably another _funny_ joke from her world, however she didn't get a chance to do anything else except letting out a small whimper when my lips finally pressed against hers. I was impressed by how swiftly she recovered from her astonishment, completely relaxing under me. My thumb was slowly copying her jawline, but as soon as she managed to sneak her tongue in my mouth, I let my hand wander around her body. When my fingertips deliberately slid over an already stiff nipple, she moaned and pushed her hips up. There was no stopping now, not after hearing her make that noise. I proceeded downwards with my hand, placing it at Kate's side; holding her body in one place. She tried to free her wrists from my grip, I was unwilling to let go, but after another try, I allowed her to use at least one of her hands. _As long as it will be used to make this moment even better._ Needless to say that I wasn't disappointed. She cupped my face and her fingers were gently scratching the skin underneath, making the kiss calm but at the same time precisely heating the atmosphere of the situation. I was ready to devour every piece of her body. The wetness gathering between my legs wasn't making it easier to break the kiss, but there was something that needed to be done first.

"Kate…" My voice was barely audible when I saw the blissful look on her face.

"Whoa…" She smiled.

"Is this okay?" _Deep breaths!_

"I...don't know." _?_ Her hand moved to my neck, "Is this part of the training?"

"Seriously?" I laughed and leaned back, "Yes, yes it is…" _Absolutely nailing the serious expression_ "And now you will have to do it every day."

"Hmm…well, I have to train so…" Kate's smile grew into a huge grin, "But I think that-" She smoothly rolled us over, I didn't even pretend to resist, "I was supposed to be the one attacking."

Thankfully she didn't wait for any other conversation and her attention was headed toward my neck. Although her weight was like nothing for me, I never felt more grounded. One of her hands still trapped in my firm grip. Her other hand roaming around my armor, trying to find all the straps. It didn't take long before the hardened leather started slipping off my body. When her fingers traveled over my stomach for the first time, I decided to let go of her wrist and instead grabbed a fistfull of her hair. _At least some control…_ Soon her mouth followed her fingers across my stomach again, but it didn't stop there. Kate continued all the way down, softly biting the skin on the inside of my thigh. Her head tilted up and a pair of dark green eyes looked up at me. I nudged her forward, but she refused with a smug smirk. Even after the second try, the result didn't change. I rolled my eyes and laid back, waiting for her to decide _when to attack._ When her tongue finally reached the intended destination, my body arched up and I could feel the smirk on her face. I held her securely in place, allowing her to explore every inch of me.

"K-Kate…" I barely recognized my voice. The redhead's tongue pushed inside me and I gave up on keeping my hips still. She kept going as deep as she could, sending waves of pleasure through my body. I didn't know how long was I lying there, slowly falling apart under her mouth, her hands keeping me on the ground. However when her lips closed around my clit, every cell in my body exploded. Moans fighting their way out of my throat gained on intensity and the human between my legs seemed to relish in a fact, that she was the one making me sound like that. My orgasm hit me in a matter of seconds. All of the muscles in my body clenched and if I could think straight at that moment, I would probably worry about suffocating her. Fortunately, even though Kate wasn't an amazon, she certainly also wasn't frail. She managed to keep my thighs open enough for her to suck all the juices coming out of me. I pulled her up and released the grip on her hair. She rested her forehead on my chest, trying to catch her breath. I was doing the same thing, my eyes were closed and my whole body was still tingling from the sensation. There was an constant shiver running up and down my spine, probably caused by Kate's hand purposely moving around my abs.

 _Well...training is going great._ Although I always wanted to see the outside world, suddenly spending the nearest future on Themyscira was everything I planned to do. Kate leaned up, her mouth slightly open, chin glistening from the previous activities. My thumb found it's way between her teeth and I was absolutely in awe when the redhead bit down, staring down at me with a sparling fire in her gaze. The tension between us was practically skyrocketing again. I gently tugged on her jaw and she complied without hesitation. At the last second, I pulled my finger out of her mouth to avoid interrupting the kiss. Tasting myself on her lips was quickly becoming my new favorite thing, at least until Kate started laughing. _Funny...you weren't so great either…_ I pouted immediately, unsuccessfully trying to cover my emotions..

"I am sorry...I-I just…" She grinned, trying to contain the amusement.

"You just?" My voice was firm, I was ready to deal with the outsider right at that moment.

"I just...fucked an amazon." Her eyes were wide and she started to chuckle again.

"Kate…" _Hera!_ I scoffed jokingly and flipped us over, "Amazon princess."

"Oh…I am incredibly sorry, Princess. Will you punish me for my disobedience?" Kate mocked Epione's voice, at least I guess that's what she was trying to do.

"I think I made that clear to everyone, that I am the one to deal with you if you misbehave."

"Crystal clear." That was the last thing she was able to say before our lips met again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Maybe this won't be so bad…_ This was the first time my mind came to this conclusion. The name, Paradise Island, was making sense now. Diana's lips were soft and I couldn't stop the groan that escaped from my throat when she moved away. Her eyes were dark and the fingers gently scratching across my stomach were sending a waves of electricity through my whole body. I tried to gulp, but my mouth was completely dry. Angry red lines were decorating most of my pale skin. I took a deep breath when I felt the fabric sliding down my thighs. It was progressively getting hard to keep my hips still. The Amazon chuckled as her hands settled on my sides and held me down. Tension in the air was gaining on intensity and Diana didn't even bother to slow down with the teasing. _Acceptable punishment._ I watched her lean down and her lips reattached to my skin. It took a couple of minutes before she stopped playing around. I was squirming under her precise touches, however only until her fingers started languidly moving inside me. Diana didn't speed up, I could swear that she enjoyed having the fragile mortal under her; fighting for some kind of composure.

"You are thinking too much." Her husky voice forced me to open my eyes. She was leaning over me; not moving, "Is there something more important? Or...someone?" _I don't know...is there?_

"No." I firmly shook my head.

"Then what is it?" Diana cupped my cheek with her free hand, refusing to close the gap between us.

"I just...still can't decide if I am lucky or not…" _Probably not the best time, Kane._

"Kate…" The smile on her face was helping me regain some peace. It was clear that I wouldn't survive here without the princess. _But do I want to surv-_ "Stop, Kate." She curled her fingers inside me, interrupting my train of thoughts, needless to say, that it was the only movement the Amazon did. Reminding me of the build up from last few minutes.

"D-Diana…" I managed to swallow the guttural moan, rapidly slamming my fist into the ground as my whole body arched up.

"Look at me." She helped me up on my knees, her arm keeping me from falling over, fingers in my hair restricting my line of sight. I think at this moment my brain started fully understanding what was happening. I tried to move, but it was impossible. Since my body was completely at her mercy, I had no other choice than to do what Diana wanted. I opened my eyes and suddenly everything around disappeared. Everything except her. "Kate…" Without any warning, she started moving her fingers again, "You don't think that this," I had to grab her shoulders for stability, partly because my legs started trembling, partly because at some point I was sure that Diana was holding me above ground, "is something that could make you happy?" Every word was punctuated by a harder thrust and when her thumb pressed down on my clit, I was gone.

"God yes!" I didn't care about the volume of my pleasure. She pulled me even closer to her, guiding me through the first of _I hope many_ orgasms. Her body was holding all my weight and when the last trembles perished, Diana swiftly removed her fingers and chuckled into my ear.

"It's goddess, my dear."

"Fuck off…" I exhaled, finally getting my breath under control. _And maybe fuck me again…?_ Although my wish was not fulfilled, after leaning back a bit, I was rewarded by the sight of the Amazon putting her fingers into her mouth; smiling innocently. _Fuck. Me._ Words were currently stuck in my throat and it seemed to entertain her even more.

"We should start going back…" Diana smoothly jumped up and gathered the parts of her armor. She captured my chin in a firm grip, I could still feel the wetness covering her hand, "Come on." Princess added a little wink before turning around and leaving me absolutely speechless. _Well...I might as well just crawl behind her everywhere...like a good pet._

* * *

The shadows were getting bigger as we proceeded back into the city. I could still hear Diana's moans in my mind. My whole body was on fire, even though the Amazon was on the other horse way in front of me. I didn't know why she was ahead that much. _Maybe you screwed up, Kane._ I forced the horse to go faster, regretting it right after. This was something I wouldn't miss back in my world. My body was sore when I finally reached Diana. She smiled at me while practically undressing me with her eyes. I felt the blush appearing on my cheeks.

"What is bothering you, Kate?" Hearing her voice caused me goosebumps. _How did she know?_

"Just...thinking…" I smiled back at her.

"About?"

"I-uh-about this place. About...you…" The last part was more of a whisper. I wasn't ready to tell her, how she was making me feel. How she made everything better. _However, you were ready to beg her for more…_

"Hmm…"

"What?" I was a little confused. I couldn't remember the last time Diana didn't react.

"Kate…" Princess bit her lip and took a deep breath, "I need you to...not talk about what happened. With anyone." _Was she...ashamed?_

"Not like I have plenty of friends to hang out with, huh." I deadpanned. I could just ask Diana, but assuming the worst was a safe bet.

"It will get better. I promise." She reached towards me, her fingers softly sliding down my cheek. _I promise that I won't be embarrassed by you in future, Kate._ I mocked Diana's voice inside my head, hoping that she didn't notice my internal monologue.

We reached the city without talking. I knew she was watching me the whole way. Amazon slowed down her horse on purpose, leading the animal to walk behind me. Her eyes were piercing through my back and I had to fight hard to keep some of my composure. The exhaustion will slowly settling in. Every uneven step of the animal under me was causing me more and more pain. _Stupid paradise._ As soon as we made our first step back into the streets, Diana took the lead again. I didn't care about telling the horse what to do, the animal was following the princess a ignoring me. Cold air welcomed us in the stables. Something was off, I could tell. Building was empty, well, only until Antiope and her guards rushed in.

"Diana!"

"What is it?" Amazon turned around smoothly, her gaze lingered at me, but only for a few moments, before her aunt was close enough to earn all of her attention.

"I want to talk to you. Alone. Now." It didn't look like Antiope was in a mood to negotiate. _Also why did you bring the guards in then?_

"I'll find you later for the training, Kate." Her tone showed that Diana didn't want to hear 'no' either.

I left the stables and the unpleasant atmosphere behind me. I didn't rush back into my room. Most of my time on Themyscira, I was locked inside. Perhaps I could give this place a chance, perhaps I could try. _They will never accept me, though. Even she is ashamed of my mortality…_ I had no idea what time it was, but I trusted Diana to find me. Being late for the training would certainly didn't add anything to my reputation. I remembered seeing a massive old tree from my window and instead of getting some rest, I decided to explore. I walked past couple of stone buildings and soon, I was able to see the cliff edge. There was nothing except invisibility field protecting the island from the outside world. Diana taught me some basic things about their history, but there was still a lot I didn't understand. I sat down on the edge, my eyes focused on the infinite mass of water in front of me. _What now, Kate?_ That question was resolved rather quickly. I heard footsteps behind me, but I stayed relaxed. _She's back!_ Before I realized what was happening, I was thrown away to the side. _And she's...mad?_ My fingers dug deep into the dirt, my vision was blurry and coordination of my legs was nowhere to be found. Pain was overwhelming me, but I managed to focus and stand up. My eyes found a silhouette which had to be my opponent. I couldn't see the face clearly, however, it definitely wasn't Diana. I waited. Not daring to make the next move. I saw the punch coming. I didn't know why my body refused to move, but I ended up on the ground again. I felt the strong arms locking roughly around my waist. When the mysterious Amazon picked me up, I tried to wiggle out of her grasp. _Smart idea, Kane!_ I cut my arm on something sharp that was in my reach and the additional pain forced me to calm down a little. My captor didn't walk for long, even though maybe she was running. I couldn't tell. _For the record, Diana is more comfortable._ She threw me to the ground and waited. I heard a lot more footsteps, but other than that, no one was saying anything. I finally started seeing things more clearly, at least ten other Amazons were standing around me. Woman that captured me was right next to me. My eyes searched the circle for Diana, unfortunately the princess wasn't present. _But her aunt was…_ Antiope didn't even bother looking at me. I wasn't sure if I should even try to stand up, since for everyone around me, I was just a mere human. There was someone who Antiope looked at, the one who brought me here.

"Myrina, I hope you had no troubles with the human." _Cool name._

"Not at all." She scoffed and I was sure she would gladly spit at me, but she was afraid of Diana's wrath.

"Stand, Kate Kane." Antiope finally acknowledged my presence. "You will now go through the first part of our training."

"I-uh-I thought the training will be at the evening?" _You tried, Kate. You tried._

"Training is when we say so." Myrina deadpanned and began stretching.

"So...what am I supposed to do?" My eyes scanning the women around me, in a vain attempt to figure out the biggest threat.

"Show us what you have, Kate." My captor mocked Diana's voice and I couldn't miss the twitch in Antiope's face. She didn't like this. She probably even didn't want this. Yet, here we were.

"Shouldn't Diana-"

"What is it, outsider? Prefer Amazon's tongue over the fist?" _Oh shit._ Myrina knew. No one else probably heard her comment, but I didn't doubt that Antiope knew.

"Fight!" Queen's sister yelled and my opponent jumped forward.

I only needed about fifteen seconds to understand how much Diana held back during our previous training. _Or maybe you have concussion, Kane._ First hit landed directly into my chin and I stumbled back, surprised that my teeth were still intact. Myrina was immediately back in front of me, my stomach earned second hit. I proceeded stepping back until there was no space. Someone from behind swept my legs. My eyes went wide and I hoped that Diana would find me soon. I was on all four when Myrina's kick threw me right in front of Antiope. I looked at her, blood coating my chin. She didn't look back at me. It was obvious. _I will die here…_


End file.
